Saved From The Cold
by She.Drowned.In.Venom
Summary: When the school is empty for the christmas holiday, Hermione finds her co-head, Draco Malfoy, punching a tree, mangling his hand. Sweet story but still rated M to be sure. Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Saved From The Cold

The light, powdery snow blew peacefully in spirals across the grounds of the ancient castle school. Against the setting December sun, Hogwarts looked more regal than ever. The towers seemed to glimmer with caps of snow and the ornately decorated windows looked warm and inviting. To the 7th year Gryffindor princess, the sight before her was picturesque. This was almost the complete opposite of how she felt. Nearly the entire school was empty. Christmas was three days away and it seemed that only she and her co-head were left inside the stone institute. She had kept to herself for the last week. Her mother and father had written to her to stay at Hogwarts. Her grandmother was in the hospital and so they felt it would be better for her not to spend her holidays in a hospital.

This was certainly not her first Christmas at Hogwarts, but she did miss having her normal company. Ron and his family were in Romania, visiting his brother Charley, while Harry was secretly looking for a flat to rent in London for him and Ginny. She often didn't realize how loneliness could nearly choke you. She came to depend so strongly on having Ron and Harry around that being without either had left an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

While she walked the wintry grounds around the castle, she tried to push away any feelings of sadness or loneliness, and just enjoy the beautiful sunset. Just before rounding another tower base, she heard a string of loud thuds and whisper-like screams. Wearily, she peeked around the stone column, watching with wonder and confusion at what she saw. Her co-head, Draco Malfoy, standing in front of a thick oak tree, punching the trunk fiercely. With each blow, she could hear his muffled growls of pain. She crept up behind him and soon could see tears coursing down his red and raw cheeks.

"Malfoy, what are you doing??" She shouted.

He spun frantically, and raised his hand as if to punch her too. Once seeing who it was behind him, he froze, then lowered his bloody and mangled hand. A shocked gasp slipped between her lips.

"Oh my God, what have you done to your hand?" She reached out to touch the bleeding pale flesh but he jerked his hand away from her delicate fingers.

He turned around back toward the tree and began to walk away. "It's nothing you need worry about, Granger."

"Malfoy," She called after him, "Get back here!" Whether she meant this sweetly or angrily, she didn't seem to care.

"Shove off, Granger." He sneered angrily over his shoulder.

"Stop right there!" She shrieked as she sprinted ahead of the Slytherin.

He glared down at her. "Get out of my way."

Hermione stood her ground. He didn't intimidate her in the slightest. "Not until I get a look at that hand." She demanded.

Sneering at her like he wished to simply shove her into the stone wall and leave her to bleed to death, he repeated himself. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Not on your life. Now give me that hand." The brunette insisted, laying her hand out before him.

Exasperated, and in severe pain, he rolled his eyes and gingerly dropped his mangled right hand into her awaiting palm. With a gentle few taps of her wand and a softly whispered healing spell, his broken bones snapped back into place and the layer of blood coating his knuckles dissolved. The pain faded so quickly, Draco let out a sigh of relief.

Hermione and Draco had developed a mild friendship over the last few months. Being head boy and girl, they had become roommates. With only two people in one common room, they knew the year would go FAR more smoothly if they were at least civil with each other. Draco still had his moments where he would be snide or arrogant or rude and she still could not help herself but be a know-it-all and generally abrupt. Still, a kind of friendship had, none the less, blossomed between them and they didn't necessarily mind it. So, Draco's behavior was slightly surprising to her.

"Thank you." He groaned through clenched teeth.

"You're welcome." She replied, dropping his hand. "What was that back there?"

A wrinkle formed between his eye brows as he forced himself to calm down. If he was going to be around Hermione, and it seemed she wouldn't allow him to get away, he had to keep his temper in check. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration. "I... This is becoming a difficult season for me."

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly, trying not to provoke him anymore than she already had.

He took a long, deep breath of the icy December air before answering,"It's just that... with my father and mother dead-"

"What??" Hermione gasped, interrupting him. "You never told me your parents were dead."

"Nobody cares when a Death Eater and his wife die." He growled softly. "I hated my father. He hated me for being weak. I did love my mother. She was kind, in her own way. I was the only person at their funeral." He took another chilling breath, feeling his body shake from the bitingly cold air swirling around the two 7th years.

"Why don't we go inside and finish this conversation in the common room?" Hermione offered, seeing him quake and knowing that she would soon be suffering just the same. With a quick nod of agreement, they walked together back inside the empty halls. Once inside the cozy common room, decorated with aging tapestries, thick green curtains and soft gold rugs, they sat down on the cozy brown leather couch which sat in front of the diorite fireplace. Hermione loved the way the rock looked in the room.

"Please, go on." Hermione urged lightly.

Taking a deep breath of the warm air from the large fireplace, Draco started where he'd left off. "Well, after the funeral, I couldn't go back to the mansion. Every surface held a memory and every memory there was like a paper cut. So simple and seemingly unnoticeable, but undeniably painful."

After a two minute pause, Hermione stretched out her ivory hand to touch his. A jolt of shock coursed through him as he eyed her wearily. His mind tried to convince him that this was dangerous and that this could be a trick. He shook his head too faintly to be noticed as he found himself wrapping his long fingers around her small hand. "Thank you again." He chanced a glance to her soft brown eyes, only to find her looking deeply into his liquid silver ones.

"I'm so sorry you had to carry this all on your own." She spoke softly, still mentally trying to understand the strange emotion she was feeling for the Slytherin prince. He was supposed to be the enemy. He was the one who had made her life miserable for the last six years. He was the one who nearly killed Harry. All of these things should have made her relish in his pain. His emptiness.

Staring into his eyes, she saw a single tear begin to snake down his porcelain cheek. Out of sheer instinct, she reached out to delicately wipe away the bead of salt water with her free hand.

Feeling her feather-soft skin on his cheek, he shocked himself once again by leaning softly into her palm which lingered on the side of his face. He felt a strange rush of emotions as her satin skin gently caressed his cheek-bone. Her body and mind filled with a want and need to see him smile. To see him happy. To never see him cry in such crushing grief again. Slowly, she inched her head forward, giving him warning of her actions to stop her if he wished. However, as she inched her face closer to his, he felt his body being pulled toward hers. As their lips lightly touched, a zing of electricity coursed through the sensitive flesh. He slid his newly healed hand to wrap around her thin waist. Feeling this simple touch sent their hearts pounding furiously.

Swept up in a strange wave emotions, Hermione coiled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, while his left arm wound itself around her back, pulling her frame against his stone body. Their kiss deepened quickly, becoming more passionate by the second. Once they could collect themselves to take a breath, she was straddling his waist, her deep blue, cashmere sweater thrown on the floor, leaving her in her powder-blue silk camisole.

"Hermione," He breathed, loving the feeling her name left on his lips, "Please forgive me for the last six years. I don't know how you could, but please tell me could try."

"I already have, Draco." She ran her fingers through his silky blond hair. "You are not who you once were. I can see that." He stared into her chocolate eyes and found himself once again being propelled toward this small witch in his arms.

Reclaiming her mouth, he trailed his tongue along the length of her pink lips. Moaning lightly, welcoming in the hot muscle into her hot, wet chasm. His hands roamed her silk-covered frame, memorizing every line of her body. Her left hand trailed down his alabaster neck to his sculpted chest. Traveling further south, she reached the hem of his beige, long-sleeved t-shirt. Tugging lightly, she pulled it over his head, disconnecting from his lips for only a moment.

Another swell of emotion coursed through his body, and he found himself standing up, with Hermione still in his arms, pressed up against the wall to the left of the fireplace. Moans echoed deep in their throats as Hermione writhed beneath his marble body. Pulling away for one last deep breath, he took in the vision before his eyes.

Sweat was building a light film across Hermione's porcelain skin. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, taking in short gulps of heated air. The only garments of clothing left on her body was her black lace bra and her lavender knickers. Her soft pink lips were slightly swollen and a deep red. The sight of her took his breath away and he couldn't even keep his lips off of hers long enough to take one more deep breath. His lips crushed down on hers as he grabbed her milky thighs, pulling her up higher on the wall as she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. It was only then that he realized that all he had left on was his silk emerald-green boxers. He reached up, ripping the constricting bra from her and immediately pressed one heated palm to her now free left breast. This contact made her arch her back, pressing his hand further against the sensitive flesh. A deep moan rumbled in his throat as his lips traveled down her jaw line, to the hollow at the base of her neck. A sharp gasp sang in her mouth as he bit lightly on her neck where her pulse pressed against the skin. Her nails raked down his exposed back as waves of pleasure she'd never felt before wracked her body.

His left hand still massaged her left breast as his lips claimed her right, sucking hard on her erect pink nipple. The shock of sensation made her whole body quake beneath his. He sucked, and licked, and bit the sensitive nub, ripping whimpers of desire and need from the lioness in his arms.

Far too quickly, his own need was becoming too much for him to hold back. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could. He wanted to show the beauty he held how much this truly meant. He would never attempt to lie and say he had never slept with a woman, but those had all been simply lustful. There was no meaning behind it from his end. Those other girls had been a means to an end. This was an entirely different thing. Every moment of contact, every moan he pulled from her lips and every moan she pulled from his made this love making, just that. In these moments of passion, he found one thought dominating his mind: Hermione. She was his everything now. He could feel it before, but he had had no name for it. Love was something strictly not discussed in the Malfoy family. Tender feelings were a weakness and weakness could not be tolerated. But now, free from his father's disapproving gaze and his mother's madness over perfection, he could now see that he had slowly but surely been falling deeply in love with the magnificent woman in his arms.

"Hermione," He forced himself to pull away from her sweet, tempting lips. "Is this what you want? Are you sure you want to do this with _me_?"

She stared tenderly into his silver, gleaming eyes, "Draco, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you. No one else. Just you."

And with that, he fell over the edge. He ripped his own boxers off before tearing the lavender fabric from her body. Pushing her slightly higher on the wall, he whispered into her lips, "I will be as gentle as I can. I want you to be able to enjoy this." She nodded quickly as he plunged his thick, quivering member deep into her hot, wet core. She let out a scream of pleasure and pain. With every grain of will power he had, Draco held still, waiting for her to adjust to the feeling of him sheathed inside her. Quickly, the pain subsided and she rocked her hips slowly into his, urging him to move. He pulled out slowly until only the tip was left inside and then pushed measuredly, but forcefully, back into her body. Her legs wrapped more firmly into his hips, pressing him deeper until their bodies met. No distance at all from each other. They were now simply two parts of a single whole.

"Gods, Draco!" She moaned, "Faster! Harder!"

With a quick nod, he pulled out a second time, but no more did he hold back. With brutal force, he pounded himself into her. In, out, in, out.

"Faster. Oh, GODS!" She screamed as he hit the spot inside her that sent her mind careening over the edge. Quickly, he memorized that angle, as he arched once again and stuck that same spot with every ounce of strength he had. Her walls tightened around him, massaging his member.

"God, you are so tight, Hermione." He panted heavily as he pounded frantically into her aching core. Sensation, passion, and love wracked their bodies until with one final thrust, they both exploded, screaming each other's name.

Slowly, they slid down the wall, until they landed, her still wrapped in his arms, on the stone floor. Panting helplessly, Draco placed chaste, butterfly kisses across her cheek bones, lips, eyes, and forehead.

"I love you, Hermione. Please know that." Draco hummed into her hair.

"I do, Draco. And I love you too." She sighed lightly, kissing his lips.

They lay there for ten minutes, until they had gained enough strength to move to the closest bedroom: Hers. As they fell down under the satin covers, he held her gently in his arms. They both fell asleep to his soft whispers of, "I love you." in her ear.

---------

The next morning, Hermione awoke with the sun low in the sky.

"Good morning." Draco whispered into her ear.

As the night before flooded her mind, a smile flashed across her face and she tucked herself tighter into his embrace. "Good morning, my love." She sighed.

His heart jumped as he heard her voice whisper, "my love" into his chest. He reached down and tilted her chin tenderly up so he could look into her eyes. "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow slightly. "What for?"

"For saving me from the cold."

She chuckled softly, "I just wanted to talk inside so we both didn't freeze."

"No. That's not the cold you saved me from." She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. "Do you want to know why I was punching that tree last night, to the point where my hand could have been mangled forever?"

She nodded softly.

"Because I needed to have some kind of proof that I could still feel something. Even if it was only pain, it was better than nothing else. Then you," He beamed down at her radiant face, "You saved me. You saved me from the cold of my empty life. The life that yesterday I saw stretched out before me until the day I died."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." She whispered softly before leaning up to kiss his soft lips.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He brushed some hair from her face. "Will you stay with me?" He whispered, staring into her cocoa colored eyes.

"As long as you want me." She promised.

_As long as I _want_ you??_ He thought. "Hermione, I will always want you beside me." he swore as he pulled her into a warm, loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

{Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but I do own my story.}

– Chapter II –

When a Lion Falls in Love With a Snake

The sun crept slowly over the snow-capped mountains. It was Christmas morning. The chilling wind blew clouds of snow from the peaks of the towers, looking like waves of diamonds dancing through the air. The snow which had fallen the night before had now frozen to ice and the grounds of the castle seemed to glitter. As the rays of sunlight spread across the landscape, the frozen lake became like a mirror, reflecting the yellow gleam directly in through Draco's window.

He flinched softly to the assault of light and raised one arm to shield his eyes. With the movement, came a groan as the mahogany haired witch in his arms nestled closer to his chest. Flicking his head down, he smiled at the sight of her. Her soft, waist-long curls fell in front of her face and draped over her flowing bare limbs. Her frost colored skin was speckled with red, double-crescent marks and he couldn't help but smirk at his handy-work. Her thin fingers rested by her face, sometimes pressing against his solid chest. Her long legs wound themselves around his own, making self-control a very difficult concept. Her lavender eyelids draped lightly over her glittering eyes and that was the only thing that kept this image from achieving perfection. However, he restrained himself from waking her, knowing she must be exhausted from the last few days.

They had hardly left the common room in the last three days, and when they did, it was only to eat. That became difficult because, as they were nearly the only students left in the building with most of the staff, they had to eat at their houses' tables. This distance from each other was pure agony. They ate quickly and quietly, eating very little, and then Hermione would stand, nod to anyone who noticed her with a smile and then walk out of the great hall. After 90 seconds, Draco would repeat his little lioness' actions without the smile and follow behind her. Once he had reached the common room, he would practically shout the password at the green-cloaked witch in the painting and then sprint into the cozy room, sweeping Hermione into his arms.

They would each receive letters from their friends while in the great hall, but once returning to the common room, nothing could distract them from each other. Though the couple had been in almost constant contact for the last 72 hours, the kisses they shared still held the same electric zing their first had sent across their skin. Every touch was a lightning strike and their love-making was like a thousand thunderstorms.

Thinking of the difference between four days ago and now was like night and day. His whole life, he felt like he was wandering under a dark, heavy cloak and this was what he had always been told was right. He had never thought to lift the burden because it was what he had known and what was strong. To try and move out from under this burden was weak. Having Hermione in his life had worn away the veil slowly until she had rested her soft fingers on his cheek, wiping away a tear. At that moment, the shroud was gone. He saw her face for the first time. He saw everything clearly and could hardly take his eyes from her beauty.

For an hour, he lay beside his love and gently stroked her cheek, rubbed her back, and kissed her hair, until her eyes drifted open and her lips turned up into a smile.

"Good morning, my love." He cooed, leaning down to kiss her rose lips.

She moaned gently into his mouth and raised one hand to press against his cheek. "Happy Christmas, Draco. How long have you been awake this morning?" He always woke before her.

"About an hour." He whispered.

Her nose wrinkled, knowing she'd have to learn to wake up earlier. So much time she waisted in sleeping.

"Don't worry, baby." He kissed her nose tenderly, then rested his forehead against hers. "You're beautiful when you sleep, second only to when you are awake and I can see your eyes." He smiled softly, stroking the creamy skin on her back.

Hermione stretched up and pressed her lips firmly to his. He had begun to learn what her kisses were telling him. This was the kind of kiss she gave him when she wanted to show him she cared for him. Her lips pressed into his but still felt soft and gentle. The emotion in her touch was loving and brimming with emotion. He caressed her cheek tenderly and then pulled from her lips, resting his chin on her hair.

"God, Hermione." He sighed softly.

"Hmm?" She hummed into the base of his neck.

He tilted her chin up. "I love you."

Her melted-chocolate eyes softened in his gaze, "I love you too."

Delicately, he kissed her forehead and then rolled off the bed to pull on a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants. She took a deep breath, letting the scent of the room wash over her and then ghosted to the door to their shared bathroom. A slight smirk played on her lips and she turned around, standing naked in the doorway. "Draco?" He turned to see her leaning into the door frame. "Would you care to join me?" She winked.

A devilish grin spread across his face as he followed her into the tiled bathroom.

---------

The couple sat on their brown leather couch, opening their gifts. Hermione's parents had sent her presents over with the letter telling her to stay at school. Though she missed them, she had to thank them for making her stay. The gifts they exchanged between each other had been gifts they'd each bought for the other weeks before. Simple tokens of friendship. Each shining with a new gleam in the eyes of lovers. The clock on the wall rang at 9 'o clock and they knew they should make a short appearance in the great hall.

Hermione wished a happy Christmas to everyone she passed while Draco simply nodded at them. They stood twenty feet apart and they each had to battle against the desire to be close together. They knew what a scandal like this would cause. As if the relationship between their friends wasn't bad enough already. So, they kept their distance in public and made up for it ten-fold in private.

On new years, they awoke in Hermione's bed. Last night's activities had left them each exhausted but restless. Upon the sight of each other, they collided together. Heat, passion, love, need, desire. All these spun the young couple into a state no one and nothing could pull them from. They made love all day long. Today, they didn't even bother getting out and making an appearance in the Great Hall. No matter how many times they explored their partner's body, they discovered new points that sent their lover squirming.

"When are the golden boys- sorry. Ron and Harry coming back?" He asked while they lay on the rug before the fireplace. Hermione lay on his chest with his arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Draco. They're both set to be back on the third." He stroked her cheek gently, staring deep into her eyes softly.

"What are you going to do? Will you tell them?" He asked wearily.

"That I'm in love with 'The Slytherin Prince'?" She laughed softly.

Draco's eyes dropped staring out the window, watching the snow drift softly in the dark sky. Hermione was suddenly worried. _What did I say?_ She thought. She pressed her palm to his cheek, pulling his gaze back to her.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Draco's eyes seemed to be holding back tears. "That's not the biggest of my worries." He sighed. "I'm worried..."

After pausing for a few seconds, Hermione nodded, "Go on."

He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. "Hermione, you have forgiven me for all of the things I've done over the years, but... I tried to... kill Harry." He shuddered at the memories.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Darling, I know." Gently, she caressed his cheek. "Harry doesn't hate you. He knows that wasn't your idea. He knows that you would never do that on your own."

Shocked, Draco let his head drop back onto the floor. "God, I don't deserve kindness. I don't deserve understanding. And I certainly don't deserve you." A single tear slid down his face, pooling in his ear.

Her heart broke, hearing his self-loathing slip between his lips. Hermione stretched to hover her face above his. "Draco Malfoy, listen to me right now." She softly commanded. With a light, melancholy nod from Draco, she continued, "You deserve kindness. You deserve understanding. And more importantly, you deserve me for all the same reasons. Because you **grew up**. You learned to ignore what you've been raised to believe and found the truth and what is right by yourself. You've _learned_ from your mistakes. Now, stop this. Look at me!" She ordered, pulling his wistful eyes back to her face. "I. Love. You."

More tears brimmed over the edge of his slate eyes. Brokenhearted, she kissed away the salty drops. "Draco, I love you more than anything else. If you let Harry and Ron see the Draco I have seen, they will forgive you too."

Draco sobbed lightly while Hermione peppered his face with butterfly kisses while whispering lovingly into his ears.

---------

Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to the heads' common room. They both had agreed to return a day earlier than they had told Hermione they would. They hoped to surprise their best friend for leaving her alone in the castle with only Draco for company. They hated to do that to her. They each carried Christmas presents for her from them each and all the Weasleys. Ginny's present for her best friend, Harry noted, was the biggest she'd gotten anyone else. Of course, Harry's had been more sentimental than expensive, just how he'd wanted it.

The boys approached the painting of the green-cloaked witch. With a wink, Harry looked into the hazel eyes of the painted witch and said, "Snow Drop.". With a nod, the painting swung open.

The boys walked in quietly, hoping to surprise Hermione. However, they were the ones who got the surprise. Green and blue eyes popped seeing their best friend, Hermione, dressed in a thin periwinkle camisole and light gray sleeping shorts, sleeping on Draco Malfoy's chest who wore only a pair of dark green pajama pants. Seeing them enter the common room, Draco gasped, raising one pale hand. Gently, he shook Hermione's shoulders.

"Darling, wake up." He whispered into her ear. Lazily, her eyes blinked open and she smiled at her lover until he flicked his eyes toward the right corner of the room. Following his gaze, she spotted her dear friends. Quickly, she tried to stand up. He gently helped to steady her.

"Harry. Ron." She stepped forward. "Wait. Before you ask anything, just let me explain." Ron's blue eyes sharpened looking at Draco but he kept his mouth shut. Harry, on the other hand, simply stared, waiting for what he just saw to make sense. Hermione looked back and tenderly took Draco's shaking hand. Fear and anxiety had him quaking, waiting for the two wizards to curse him into oblivion.

"I know what you must be thinking," Hermione began, eying Harry and Ron softly, "but please keep me in mind. You know me. Please trust my judgment." She paused, waiting for them to soften slightly. When Harry did, but Ron did not, she reached her free hand out to him. "Ron, please." Hesitantly, he took her small hand within his own.

She smiled tenderly at her dear friend. "Thank you, Ron." She turned back to face her love. "Draco, come here." Lightly, she tugged him to her side, squeezing his hand. "Please believe me," She turned back to face Ron and Harry, "Draco is not the person her once was. In the last few months, we really have become good friends. Harry, you know he didn't truly want to do what Voldemort ordered him to." Both men noted when Draco flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself from the initial shock. "Hermione, are you happy?"

The air in the room seemed to lighten. "Very. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"That's enough for me." He nodded. "As long as you remain happy, I won't argue the matter." He stuck his hand out to Draco. "Draco?"

Smiling, Draco shook Harry's hand.

Ron was brimming with questions and accusations, but, in seeing how quickly Harry could forgive the Malfoy heir, he followed suite, shaking Draco's clammy hand.

"Thank you both so much." Draco's hand still shook, but having their acceptance made him force himself to relax.

Hermione grinned happily between the three men, resting her eyes on Draco's softened expression. "I told you." She whispered.

For the first time since walking in the door, Ron softly spoke, "So, are you public yet?"

The young couple looked at each other, not really knowing what that answer should be.

"Would you like to be?" Draco asked, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"Well, if Harry and Ron accept us. I'm sure the rest of my friends will now seem like a piece of cake to handle. But what about your friends? Crabbe? Goyle? Zabini?"

The blond pondered that for a moment. "Crabbe and Goyle can shove off for all I care, and Zabini... well, he'll probably not take it seriously at first. I'll let him ease into it."

She nodded lightly, and stroked his arm gently.

"How serious is this?" Harry asked, seeing the brimming of emotion in both of their eyes.

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Pretty serious."

"And how long have you two been..." Harry searched for the right way to present his curiosities, "Well... together?"

"About a week." Hermione laughed lightly.

"Wow. That fast, huh?" Harry chuckled.

Hermione sighed, "Ask Harry. I can see you want to."

Sheepishly, Harry stated his last question with a chuckle. "Have you two shagged yet?" Blushing from her head to her toes, Hermione nodded while Draco laughed softly.

Ron flinched, "Harry, I _really_ didn't want to know that part."

The other four laughed cheerfully, feeling the tension dissolve.

----------

Harry left to get Ginny from the Gryffindor common room, wondering if it might have been easier to have her with them in the first place. Ginny had been a breeze to convince. When the slight red-head walked into the common room, she could see the loving way Hermione held Draco's shaking hand. Ginny trusted Hermione's judgment completely and if she trusted Draco, Ginny had no problems with him. She surprised them all by smiling up at the blond and hugged him gently around the shoulders. Draco's gray eyes popped in shock but he lightly pressed his palm on her back, returning the gesture. Hermione took her best girl friend aside for a moment.

"You really don't mind?" She whispered.

Ginny smiled at her. "You love him, don't you?"

Taken back, Hermione simply nodded. "More than anything."

Grinning bright, Ginny hugged Hermione tightly. "Then why should I mind? If you love him and you are happy, shouldn't that be a good thing?" The two laughed cheerfully. "Besides, I'll bet he's a good shag." Ginny whispered with a wink.

Hermione groaned happily, "God, the **best**!" And the two joined their friends by the fire, laughing loudly.

"Do we want to know?" Ron asked wearily.

"**You** probably don't, Ron. So, maybe we should." Ginny giggled, tucking herself into Harry's arms, while Hermione sat between Draco's legs, leaning into his chest.

Around 6 'o clock, the small pack left the private common room to have dinner together in the great hall. Today, Draco joined them at the Gryffindor table, his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. Apart from Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all eyes were on the strange couple.

"Merlin," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, "You'd think they'd never seen two people in love before."

Hermione laughed softly and kissed him tenderly. "Who knew a lion could fall so completely in love with a snake?" She sighed into his lips.

"Well, there's always a first time." He smirked playfully, kissing her again and then continued with their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

{Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but I do own my story.}

-- Chapter III --

A Child's Voice

The tiny Christmas lights twinkled in her brown eyes. The small green tree sat upon her desk beside a photograph of her boyfriend of one year, Draco Malfoy. The small gold and red ornaments hung softly from the thin branches and bounced colored light across his smiling face. Stacks of parchment were strewn across the oak desk and her calloused fingers were stained black with ink. She sat alone in the large room, everyone else having gone home to their families. Christmas eve was tomorrow and the ministry would be closed until the 27th. Hermione, fresh from Hogwarts, had only been working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures office since July. With the ministry trying to recover from it's crooked past, Hermione has had very little time to spend with Draco, despite the fact that they share a flat.

"Granger!" Hermione's head popped up and her eyes flicked to the door where her supervisor stood with a puzzled look on his face, "What, the bloody hell, are you doin' here? It's past 8! I was just makin' my last rounds."

"I'm sorry, sir." She apologized frantically as she tidied up her desk, straightening the piles which nearly buried her from sight. "I had a few last things to wrap up. I didn't want to leave without getting most of my work done."

The balding, stocky man sighed, "Look, I know things've been mad here but, you need to take a little time to rest. You work 12 hours a day without complaint, and here you are, working away when you should be on holiday!"

"I know, sir. There's just so much needing to be done, I-"

He raised his hand to stop her, "Now that's quite enough. Get up from that desk and go home. Haven't you a boyfriend at home?"

She blushed momentarily and then, grabbing her things, made for the fire-places.

***

Draco stared at the ground, gritting his teeth, as he walked to his flat.

Flashes of faces and screams ran through his head. During the battle at Hogwarts, where Harry finally defeated Voldemort, Draco had fought off Crabbe and Goyle, during which Draco had killed Crabbe, but been left with a ghastly scar which coursed from his jaw down his neck. Even though he'd fought with Dumbledore's army, most of the Wizarding world still saw him as nothing more than the child of Death Eaters. He could not take the daily insults, accusations, and threats, so he took a job in London as a book editor, and only kept ties with the Wizarding world through his girlfriend, Hermione, and Harry and Ron, now his close friends.

The sky was dark and the rain would soon be showering down on him, so he began to run down the quiet street in Beckenham. He'd missed his train out of London and so was running late getting home. He was sure that tonight would be like every other night for the last few weeks. He would come in, the house would be empty and dark and once Hermione got home, they would eat a small, quiet dinner. Afterward, he would sit on the couch reading, yet, another manuscript, which would lack creativity and be thrown on the "Denied" pile on his desk the next morning, and she would scratch away at a stack of parchment and proposals until 10 o'clock and they would get into bed, a quick kiss and then sleep. Ever since she had taken a job with the ministry, she had been daily swamped with work and they rarely ever got a chance to spend time together. His job was very slow paced and generally all he did was read manuscripts all day and take calls from various hopefuls, dreaming of seeing their books on shelves; most never would.

Warily, he turned the key and pushed the door open. To his surprise, the lights were all on.

"Evening, Darling!" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"You're home early." He called back, hanging his coat in the closet and tossing his keys in a glass bowl beside the door.

"It seems like it, doesn't it?" She walked out from the kitchen sheepishly, wiping her hands with a green dish towel. "I'm sorry. I've been focusing so hard on my work that I've forgotten you." She sat down beside him on the couch and set the towel on the coffee table.

He rested his hand on her knee. "It's alright, Love." he said warily.

She looked up into his blood-shot eyes and felt immediately guilty, whether or not she should have. "Baby, is something wrong?"

With a groan and a rub of the forehead, he said, "A co-worker asked me about the scar today."

Nodding softly, she rubbed the hand on her knee, "What'd you tell them?"

"Cooking accident when I was young."

Hermione ran her fingers along the jagged pink line which coursed down his neck. He turned away, disgusted by his own disfigurement.

Gently pulling his face back to face her, she said softly, "Draco, I love you."

"I love you too, 'Mione."

Hermione stretched up and kissed down the length of the scar. "You're still as sexy as ever." She smirked.

He chuckled softly. She rarely liked to build up his ego, as he didn't used to need it.

"Ready for some dinner?" She smiled.

***

As they lay in bed that night, he found himself tracing circles on her bare back. Her mahogany hair was fanned out across the pillow. Her lavender eye-lids were closed lightly and a soft smiled played across her face. At night when he watched her sleep, he was reminded of their first night together. The night she wiped away his tear; the night they first made love; the night he told her he loved her. Ever since that night, he knew that he didn't want anyone else. She was his everything. As much as life, not to mention Death-Eaters, had gotten in the way, he knew that no matter what happened, he would always have her.

Tomorrow would be their one-year anniversary. For the last two weeks, he'd been planning that day. He would take her to a park for lunch, a play that afternoon, and then dinner at home. He opened the drawer of his night-stand to look, once again, at the engagement ring he planned on offering her after dinner. The small solitaire diamond glittered in the moonlight which streamed through a crack in the curtains. He tucked the ring box back in the drawer and then settled in to sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

***

Hermione awoke that morning, wrapped in Draco's arms; his face peaceful. Shocked that she actually was awake before him, she took advantage of the situation, snuggling in close to his chest. With their busy schedules, most days, they had no time for quiet moments like this. It had been months since they'd last made love. Last night had reminded her how much she needed to set aside time for that.

Looking out the window, she could see snow softly falling outside. She'd heard that the weather would keep most people inside today and tomorrow. Secretly, she'd been very excited about that idea. It was their one-year anniversary today and she wanted to focus on nothing but him. She had missed the beginning of their relationship when they could stay in and make love all day long. She hoped to revive that tradition today. A day of sex and then Christmas with friends. One of the few times Draco ever would use magic. They would be apparating to her parents' house, and then, her parents holding on to them, would apparate to the Weasley's. Molly would be making, as she put it, "The largest numbers of food stuffs ever to be seen in their home." and Hermione was quite excited about having a dinner cooked by Molly Weasley again. It had been about five months since she'd gone to visit her second family. As she watched, the snow began to fall faster and in greater amounts.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere." She said softly. Unfortunately, not softly enough. Draco stirred and his eyes slowly opened.

"Wow! You're awake before me!" He said groggily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

She chuckled. "Yes. I was surprised too."

He kissed her lips softly and then looked out the window. "Oh no!" he jumped out of bed and looked at the blanket of snow which had piled up over night. _Well, there goes my plans._ He thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked, puzzled by the reaction. He loved the snow.

He turned back, looking sheepish. "Well, I had some plans for today, our anniversary and all, but it looks like they're not going to work out.

"Plans?" She said, intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

He sat back down on the bed. "Well, lunch at the park and then a play. Then, dinner at home."

"We can still have dinner." She laughed. "As long as it's not take-away or fish-and-chips."

He laughed heartily. "Deal." he leaned down to kiss her. "What shall we do instead?"

She smirked and pulled his face in for a passionate kiss.

***

Draco stood in the kitchen, his flannel pajama trousers hanging on his hip-bones, cooking dinner. Hermione came up behind him, wearing his blue-striped button-down shirt, and wrapped her arms around his muscular waist. She kissed his shoulder and he turned his head to give her a quick kiss, then returning to the sausage sizzling in the pan.

"Smells delicious, Darling." She smiled lightly, stretching up to kiss his neck and then going to the table to get her glass of red wine.

"How does it taste, Love?" Draco called from his post by the stove.

"Lovely." She took another sip, "I can taste currant in it."

He smiled and nodded. "Glad to hear it."

"Are you done yet?" She skipped back in the small kitchen, holding her glass.

He turned around, offering her a slice of Italian sausage. "Good?" He said with a smirk.

Chewing softly, she nodded. "You've been holding out on me."

He laughed lightly and returned to the food. "I'll be done in a few minutes. As soon as the pasta's cooked and the sauce thickened." He reached around, slapping her ass, "Now get out of here."

Glaring playfully, she stretched up and slowly bit his shoulder. "You're lucky dinner's almost done. If not, I'd have you on your knees right now." She walked out into the lounge and sat down, turning on the stereo. Respighi's "Pines of Rome" filled the room. Setting her glass atop the coffee-table, she began to dance softly about the room, swaying her body in the faint light of the single lamp. Outside, the snow drifted softly, glittering in the air. The moonlight was reflecting off of the wintery blanket laying thick across the world. As she slowly spun around, Draco caught her in his arms and began to dance with her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed together in the small white room.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

He chuckled softly, "What?"

"What do you want?" She repeated. "What do you want for your life?"

He looked down at her lovingly, "All I want, I am holding." He kissed her cheek. "And now, dinner is ready." He pulled her into the dining room by her waist.

The room was painted a warm white and the large window was draped with blue silk curtains. The round, modern, dark Cherry table sat in the corner between the window and the adjacent wall. A single tall candle sat in the center of the table, with a small Christmas wreath wrapped around the base. The pasta was plated on a large, gold-rimmed white platter. A basket of garlic bread sat beside it, and Hermione thought, _I'll have to brush my teeth before any more... _celebrations. "It looks delicious!" She cried.

"Well then, we're half-way there!" Draco chuckled as he pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and the leather cushion felt cold on her bare legs. She unwound the flatware from the soft cotton napkin and draped it across her lap. Draco placed a mound of pasta on her plate and then his own.

The smell of Parmesan and garlic filled the air and Hermione couldn't wait to taste it. She wound the angel-hair pasta around her fork, spinning it against the plate and cupped her hand beneath the bundle as she lifted it to her lips. The warmth of flavors from the sausage and cheese played in her mouth against the bright, fruity flavor of the red and yellow peppers.

"Oh, my god. Draco, this is the best dish you've ever made! You have to make this more often."

He chuckled deeply. "Not bloody likely! There's white truffle on that!"

Hermione nearly choked on the slice of sausage she was chewing on. Between coughs, she cried, "Okay, never mind. Special occasions!"

The two of them laughed, enjoying their time to be together with no interruptions. After they'd both had their fill, they sat talking about everything and nothing. After two hours, Draco got up from the table and took their plates to the kitchen and put the last of the pasta into a plastic container and placed it in the fridge.

They returned to the lounge and sat together on the couch, wine glasses in hand and utterly at peace. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered as she leaned against him.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He kissed her forehead and then sat up. "And that is why," He turned to face her as he pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. "I want to ask you, 'Will you marry me?'." He pulled the lid back and revealed a beautiful silver ring with one shimmering diamond set on it.

Hermione sat frozen. She felt as though she could not breathe. The diamond glittered in the candle light and a tear fell from her eye, splashing across the sparkling stone. After what seemed like a year, she burst into tears, crying, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as she threw herself into his arms.

Draco beamed as he slipped the ring on her finger. The simple, honest beauty of it complimented Hermione so perfectly. She had accepted his proposal. Soon, she would forever be his and he would forever be hers.

***

"Tell me again, Mommy!" The little gray-eyed girl cried. Her mahogany curls framed her heart-shaped face.

"But, Darling, you've heard it a hundred times!" Hermione laughed as she pulled a brush through the little girl's soft hair.

"But I have to know the story so I can tell my little sister when she comes!" She rubbed her hand on her mother's pregnant belly.

"Addison," Draco called from down the hall, "What if it's a baby brother inside Mommy's tummy?"

"No! It's a sister! I know!" She cried.

He came into the small bedroom, a smile playing across his face. "Oh? And how do you know that?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"She told me." Addison smiled.

Draco laughed, "Who told you? Mommy?"

The little girl shook her head. "No. Not mommy. Her!" She said, pointing at Hermione's belly. "My little sister."


	4. Chapter 4

{Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but I do own my story.}

-- Chapter VI --

In Dreams...

"Addi," Draco said cautiously, "What do you mean?"

"I heard her, Daddy." The little girl smiled happily at her father.

Hermione looked up at her husband and then back down to her daughter, "Well, it's time for you to go get dressed. I'll be in soon to help you."

Addison bounded out of the room, her curly hair like springs down her back. Draco sank onto the bed. "Our daughter... she's telepathic."

"She's never shown evidence of having any telepathic abilities. She's never read our minds." _Thank God._

"Come on, Love." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "You've read every book on magic in English! You must have read SOMETHING on telepathy. Can it ever take time to develop?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I suppose. There's Legilimency, but that skill is learned."

"Could it be because I am an Occlumens?" Draco asked.

"No. The skills are not genetic. She COULD be a seer. She could be thinking she's hearing the baby but really seeing her in the future."

"But those are VERY rare! And I don't have any history of seers in my family. Do you?"

"Baby, calm down." Hermione took his face in her hands as he began to become frantic. "Look, after taking her to school, I'll go to Flourish and Blotts and see what I can find on telepathy." She kissed his lips lightly and smiled. "Now, get out of here. You're going to miss your train."

Draco took in a deep breath and ran out of the house, calling, "I love you, Addi!" over his shoulder.

Hermione packed Addison's lunch quickly, tucked her in her coat, and helped her into the car. Hermione drove slowly down the road. The sky was gray, but bright and she knew the clouds would not be staying for very long.

"Mummy?" Addison called from the back seat.

"Yes, Love?"

"Did I scare Daddy?" The little girl said sadly.

"Of course not, darling. You just surprised him." Hermione said in her softest voice. "Now, can you tell me what it's like when the baby talks to you?"

"I can see her." Addison said happily, "She's got yellow hair like Daddy."

"Oh? And what else?"

"She's going to be small. She's wiggly." She said with a giggle.

As Hermione pulled up to the school, she unbuckled herself and went around to help Addison out of the car. "Alright, love. Now, you can't tell any of your friends about your little sister, okay?"

"Why not?" She pouted.

Hermione smiled, "Because we want to surprise everyone when she's born."

The little girl nodded. "Okay, Mummy." She gave Hermione a tight hug and dashed into the building.

***

Hermione scoured the shelves of F&B's, reading every book with mind-reading in the index. She poured over the Divination section for information on Seers; most being utter rubbish, in Hermione's mind. When the clock struck 12, she knew she had to head home to pick Addison up from school. She wrapped her arms around several books, flew down the stairs to pay for them, laughing off a comment from the store clerk about her sudden interest in Divination, and apparated home.

Moving quickly, Hermione rushed out the door and into the car. A streak of sunlight burst through the clouds and made the wet ground sparkle. She pulled up to the school just as Addison danced out the doors. Her mother wondered where she had gotten such grace from, as neither her mother or father had ever come by that talent. The little girl flew into the back seat, a grin stretching across her face.

Hermione laughed, "Had a good day at school, eh?"

"That's not why I'm happy!" The child giggled, buckling her seat-belt.

"Oh? Then why are you?" Hermione asked, as she pulled away.

"Sissy's going to be here soon!"

Puzzled, Hermione glanced in the rear-view mirror at the gray-eyed girl. "Not for a while, sweetheart."

The child did not seem to notice her mother had spoken. They pulled up to their house and Hermione helped her daughter out of her car seat. Addison raced up to the front door, and waited for her mother to let her inside. Hermione knew she was not due for almost a month, and yet, the time she'd spent at Flourish and Blott's had made her rather confident that her daughter was a Seer. This made her very worried. Only this morning, Addison had said that her sister would be small. Was she foreseeing that the baby would be born prematurely? She walked slowly up to the door and let Addison in. The little girl bounded up the stairs to her bedroom.

Just as she was about to shut the door behind her, she heard a soft, trilling hoot. She turned around to see an all too familiar snowy owl sitting on the fence around their garden.

"Hedwig?" She stretched her arm out and the graceful creature flew up and landed softly on her thin arm. A small envelope was tied to her leg. Hermione loosed the twine and set Hedwig down to get her some food. She pulled a small piece of chicken breast from the fridge and ran it under hot water to warm it up. After chopping it into pieces and feeding them to the owl, she read the letter.

Hermione,

Draco wrote to me and said that he was worried about you being at home alone so much with the baby on its way. So, I'll be coming over today and Gin'll be staying with you during the day until the baby comes. Working for the Daily Prophet, she doesn't need to be at the office. I know you, Hermione. Don't try and say you're fine without the help. I imagine I'll be over rather quickly after Hedwig gets to your place.

Your friend,

Harry

She chuckled softly, "Oh, Harry."

"Yes?"

Hermione whipped around to see her best friend standing in her kitchen. Laughing, he came up to give her a hug, being cautious of her swollen belly.

"It's good to see you, Harry." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" they heard as Addison came running down the stairs and flew into Harry's awaiting arms.

"Oh, goodness Addi. You've gotten so big!" He laughed as he lifted the child up, spinning her around.

"Did Mummy tell you?" She squealed. "My baby sister's going to be here soon!"

"I know." Harry chuckled. "Mummy's getting HUGE!" He said, looking over at his old friend.

She slapped his arm, glaring at him. "Watch it, you."

Hermione turned to the sink and began washing the few large dishes left from breakfast.

"You know, you don't have to do that." Harry chuckled. He set his God-daughter down and began to head into the reception room to leave her mum to the dishes. Suddenly, with a scream and the sound of a plate breaking, he spun around to see his friend gripping her stomach. "Hermione!" He rushed to her side.

Hermione, gritting her teeth, groaned, "Call Draco."

***

Draco stepped out into the hall where family and friends were waiting. They all jumped up, asking how everything had gone. He raised his hands.

"Hermione's fine. It's a girl. She's premature and so they're going to keep her in intensive care for about a week."

Addison ran up to her daddy, and wrapped her arms around his legs.

He leaned down and held her close. "Hi, darling."

"I told Mummy she was going to be here soon." Addison said softly. "Is it my fault that we can't bring her home?"

"No." He said, rubbing her small back. "No, no, no. She just wanted to come and meet all of us so badly that she couldn't wait any more. That's all."

Her gray eyes began rim with tears. "Is Mummy mad at me?"

Draco could not understand why she was so afraid. "No. Of course not."

"She didn't seem so happy when we were driving here."

Draco rubbed the tears out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Love. She wasn't mad at you. Not at all." He hugged his daughter tightly, kissing the top of her head.

Harry stooped down and took the child's hand. "Hey, Love, let's get some dinner, eh?" He said, smiling at Draco. Draco nodded and, after giving a quick hug to his mother and father-in-law, turned round and headed for Hermione's room.

He found his wife crying on her bed. He sat beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "Love, it's alright. Addison's fine, you're fine, the baby's going to be fine."

"No, Draco. Addison saw this." She sobbed. "When I drove her to school, she told me that she would be small and when I picked her up she was beaming and said that 'sissy would be here soon'."

"Shh. Hush, now." He leaned back, holding his sobbing wife. "It's going to be fine. I may not associate with it anymore, but magic is still in my blood and yours. She's just going to be even more special. That's all." He rubbed small circles on her back as she softly fell asleep.

***

"Gammy! Papa!" Addison cried as she ran into the arms of her grandparents. Mrs. Granger sat the child down on her lap.

"Were you being good for your Uncle Harry?"

Addison nodded her head. "He got me an ice cream cone!" Her gray eyes beamed.

"Wasn't that nice of him, Addi?" Her grandfather said, nodding towards Harry.

Addison jumped off of her grandmother's lap and wrapped her small arms around Harry's legs. "Thank you!"

Harry laughed, "What are Godfathers for?"

The doors swung open and Draco stepped out, having changed from the delivery room scrubs, back into his own clothes. "Well, Mione's asleep, and I've got to stay with her so, Mum," He turned to his mother-in-law, "Would you and Dad mind having Addi stay with you tonight?"

"Of course not." Mr. Granger laughed. "You know we never mind having her." The graying man smiled at Draco. "You just take care of our little girl, as you've always done."

Draco became lost in a sea of hugs and "goodnight"s as they all left for home. Before Hermione's parents left, Draco pulled his daughter aside, squatting down to whisper to her. "Okay, Love. You're staying with Gran and Papa tonight. You've got to promise your Daddy one thing:" his mahogany haired girl nodded, her curls bouncing around her face. "You be a good girl, and don't tell them about things you see with your sister, okay?"

"But Daddy-"

"Nope. Promise."

Her little head dropped, and she pouted, mumbling, "Okay."

Draco hugged her around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "That's my girl."

"Night-night, Daddy."

"I love you, Addison." Draco walked her over to her grandparents and waved goodbye as they walked out the doors to their car.

***

Hermione opened her eyes and saw petals falling from above her. The sun shone brightly and the air smelled sweet. All around her stood her family, with Draco at her side. She looked ahead and could see a beautiful young woman in a white gown standing beneath a canopy of Snowdrops with a young man by her side. She had long, flowing blonde hair which cascaded in curls down her back. The young woman turned around to look at her, smiling happily.

_Oh, my God._ Hermione thought to herself, as she looked into the young woman's liquid-silver eyes, _This is my daughter's wedding!_ Faintly, Hermione could hear the minister speaking, but Hermione only heard one thing.

***

"Mione?" Draco whispered.

"Síne Delphine." She mumbled sleepily.

"What?"

"That's her name." Hermione opened her eyes, looking up at her husband's confused face. "Síne Delphine."

"How, the bloody hell, did you come up with that name, Love?" He laughed, "Not that it's not a great name!" He corrected as she glared at him.

"I saw it."

"You what?"

"I dreamt of her wedding, and I heard her name: Síne Delphine."

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote it rather quickly. Any questions, comments, hate-mail. I'll take it all. If it's rubbish, please tell me. I'll take it off and rework it. Any and all responses are appreciated!

~SBE


	5. Chapter 5

To all of those who have read and commented, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I write these stories only for myself because I love it and to know that others are enjoying the reality I'm creating really means a lot to me.

{Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but I do own my story and the characters I create.}

-Chapter VI-

Letting Go

The sun pierced through the thick green curtains which draped across Addison's window. The dust-filled air swirled and danced through the emerald beams of daybreak. The faint light struck her closed eyes and the 11-year-old awoke with a start. Today, she left for her first year at Hogwarts. Visions of the ancient school filled her mind and made even her mother's old school trunk sitting at the end of her bed look like a priceless and holy object. She ran over every small detail on her check list and school requirements for the fiftieth time.

"I think you're well packed, Love." Her father chuckled, standing in the doorway.

The frantic pre-teen leapt into her father's arms. "I'm so excited!" She giggled.

Holding his daughter in his arms, Draco felt the sting of knowing that he would not be seeing her for nearly five months. The longest she'd ever been away was for the weekend at her grandparents'. "God, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dad." Addison's thin arms wrapped around her father's waist, holding tightly.

Draco pulled back from her grasp and walked with her over to her unmade bed. "Now, Darling, I've got to talk to you about some things."

With a puzzled look at her father's face, she sat beside him and waited.

"First of all, I want you to know how proud your mother and I are of you." He said with a reassuring smile. "Now, I just want you to be prepared. Being a Seer, most students aren't going to know how to act around you at first."

"I know, Dad." Addison nodded knowingly, "I've already seen it."

Slightly surprised, Draco continued, "Well then, I think it's only fair to warn you that Professor Trelawney is going to become VERY attached to you." he said with a smile.

"Or she might be frightened by a TRUE Seer." Hermione laughed softly as she stepped inside. "Try and talk a little more quietly. Remember, your sister and brother are still sleeping." Nodding, Addison flitted into Hermione's waiting arms. "I'm so proud of you, Addi."

Her face tucked into her mother's shoulder, she whispered, "Thanks, Mum."

Kissing the top of her head, Hermione smiled down at her daughter. "Merlin's beard, what happened to my little baby?"

"If you take a step back and squint a little, you'll see it." Addison chuckled as she stepped away from her mother.

Draco and Hermione gritted their teeth, silently laughing as to not wake up Síne or one-year-old, Remus. "Okay," Hermione whispered, "let's go down stairs and make some breakfast."

The three sat at the table, chatting happily over bowls of porridge, steam curling into the air. Soon after five-year-old Síne toddled into the kitchen with crust clinging to her eyes, the sound of crying rang from upstairs.

When Hermione reached the small nursery, Remus stood in his yellow crib, wailing in frustration. His brown eyes were rimmed red and she kissed the top of his head as she lifted him into her arms. With his full head of straight brown hair, he reminded her of her father. Seated once again with her family, Hermione took in the sight of her husband and children all seated at the breakfast table. A nagging sadness hit her. Slipping her pale hand into Draco's, she began to think about the trials that lay before her 11-year-old. Would the other students accept her? Would her gift help her or hinder her? With each fearful question, Hermione's grip on Draco's hand tightened.

30-year-old Draco leaned in close to her ear, "Baby, I'm going to lose my hand if you keep this up." he whispered glancing down at his fingers as they turned purple. With a jump, she released his throbbing hand. Soft wrinkles spread from the outer corners of his eyes as he smiled, kissing her cheek. "It's going to be fine."

Nodding softly, she smiled. "Well, Addi. It's time to get ready to go. I'll run through your list with you as a second set of eyes."

For two hours, Hermione and Addison went through all of her luggage and school supplies while Draco got Remus and Síne dressed.

As Addison closed her mother's old trunk, filled to capacity, Hermione gasped, looking closely at the list.

"Addi! We forgot something!"

Going pale, Addison ran to her mother's side frantically to find the missing element. "What? What, Mum?"

"This." Draco said, appearing in the doorway holding a large cage with a tawny colored owl perched behind its silvery bars. As she spun around to see the magnificent creature, she found herself without words. As she tentatively stepped up to get a closer look at the yellow-eyed beauty, Draco smiled down at her. "She's a Pharaoh Eagle Owl. Hagrid will be able to tell you all you need to know about taking care of her." Addison's gray eyes stared in awe at her gift.

Hermione leaned down to her ear, "What's her name, Addi?"

Mouth gaping for a moment, Addison began to run through every name she knew, looking for one that would fit such a regal figure. "Nefer." She said with pride in her voice.

"Nefer?" Draco asked, looking up at his wife. However, before she could answer, Addison explained her choice.

"Short for Nefertari. She was an Ancient Egyptian queen and was one, if not **the**, favorite wife of Ramesses II. He described her as "the one for whom the sun shines" and her name literally meant "The beautiful companion, beloved of Mut"."

"God, you are your mother's daughter." Draco laughed as he handed the cage to Addison. "Alright, time to go. Don't want to be late."

Pushing the trolley along the cold cement floor of King's Cross station, Addison felt her heart beating against her ribs. As the family stood before the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, Addison felt the sting of fear and panic set in. Frantically, she turned back to her parents.

"Oh God, I'm scared." She cried, running into her father's arms.

"Shh." Draco hushed her. "Listen, you are going to have an incredible time. I promise. Your time at Hogwarts will change your life **forever**. Had I not stayed for my last year, I never would have come to know the wonderful person your mother is. My life was completely changed for the better because of my time at Hogwarts." the blond kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Trust me, I know it's scary, but it's absolutely worth it, Love."

With one last squeeze around her shoulders, she turned back to her luggage trolley and watched as her mother, carrying little Remus, skipped through brick structure. "Your turn, Addi. Get ready. Mum will be waiting for you on the other side." Draco urged softly.

Addison gripped the handle, her knuckles turning white, and waited for her father's signal to run for the seemingly solid divider. And, after what seemed like an eternity, Draco whispered, "Go, Addi. Now!" and she was off, abandoning all logic with tightly closed eyes. She heard the wind rushing past her ears and moments later, she heard the shrill blast of a train whistle. Nervously, she opened her eyes and found herself on an old, wooden platform with a red and black train sitting on the tracks.

"Welcome to Platform 9¾, Addi." Hermione smiled, standing on her right.

"It's beautiful, Mum." Addison stood in awe. After all the stories her mother and father told her over the years, she had never imagined the station so romantic and elegant in its design. A sense of pride filled her, knowing that she was one of the privileged few who were chosen worthy to see this sight, much less ride it. Quickly after, she felt her father standing at her left, flanked by Síne who was giggling with glee to see the enormous engine, smoke curling from it's stack.

"Shall we get you a seat?" Draco leaned down to her.

"Not before she's said "Goodbye" to her Godfather!"

Addison spun around to see her Uncle Harry standing 3 metres behind them. With a squeal and a jump, Addison sprinted for the bespectacled man, Hermione and Draco laughing in the background. Harry hugged the young girl tightly.

"What? Did you think I wasn't going to come and see my own Goddaughter off for her first year at school?" He chuckled. Ten years as an Auror had left him scarred and tired looking, but he was still as loving and kind-hearted as ever. To Addison and her younger siblings, he was simply Uncle Harry and they simply loved him as such. "Now, you're not scared, are you?" He teased, feeling her shake.

A timid smile played across her face, "A little."

"Well, all you need to remember is that you can always write me and I'll be there. Nobody messes with my girl, right?" He said with a playful wink.

Addison laughed lightly and, giving her Godfather one last squeeze, said, "Right."

Hermione stood on the wooden platform, watching as the train pulled away, Addison's waving hand fading into the distance, and felt a single tear slither down her cheek.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Draco wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Wiping away the offending droplet, Hermione glanced between Draco and Harry. "I suppose I'm just afraid."

"Why?" Harry asked softly, holding Remus in his left hand, Síne gripping his right.

"Think about the things that happened while WE were at school. What if something like that happens again?"

Draco kissed her cheek softly. "Baby, what we went through was a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. Now, Addi's going to have her share of dramas and struggles, but would you want it any other way?"

After a moment, Hermione chuckled, sniffling softly, "Since when are you the logical one?"

Harry and Draco laughed as they all headed back through the crowded gate, returning to the mundane platforms of King's Cross Station.

Dear Fans,

I have a bit of a dilemma. I do not know if I should leave the story there or go on and explore Addison's life at Hogwarts. I am going to leave that decision to you as the readers.

Should you want me to continue the story, it might be a few weeks to a month before I update. However, if this is the last chapter of Saved From The Cold, I have enjoyed living in this reality for this short time and the support I've received from those of you who have followed the story to this point. I love you all very much and hope I may be able to continue to bring you enjoyable pieces of literature. Either way, let me know what you think and I will plan accordingly.

With love and appreciation,

~EBS


	6. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Hello again! I have written a chapter for Addison's story and I want to send it out to the first five of you who respond and ask to read it. After reading it, send me a short message with any advice, criticism or notes as well as if you think I should post it.

Thank you all very much for reading and I hope to hear from you soon!

With love,

~EBS


	7. Sequel

Dear Readers,

I have posted the first chapter of "Snowball" which is Addison's journey through Hogwarts. I would love very much if you could read it and tell me what you think.

Thank you so much,

~SBE


End file.
